CXP is standard for connector systems for optical fiber communications. Typical CXP-compliant cage assemblies, such as the Molex® iPass+™ integrated cage assembly, are based on cage assemblies originally designed for copper cables rather than optical fiber cables. Unfortunately, cage assemblies designed for copper cables cannot adequately remove the heat generated by optical transceivers, which tend to generate more heat than transceivers for copper cables. Adding heat sinks to the cage assemblies would make the cage assemblies too thick to use in rack-mounted optical modules, which are limited to specified heights by industry standards. Moreover, even if size restrictions did not prevent mounting of heat sinks directly to the cage assemblies, the thermal resistance between the heatsink and air is too high to cool the CXP in high-density front-panel applications.